


Bath Time Recovery

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Massages, Nudity but they don't do anything, One guy guys horribly but he's a background character so it's fine, Tumblr Prompt, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: After a rescue mission that ends with Ohm getting tackled through a second story window, Ohm returns home and decides to soak in a hot bath to soothe his aching body. Thankfully, his boyfriend is here to make it all better as well!





	Bath Time Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was two requests that I merged into one. One request was Ohmtoonz bathing together and the other was massages! And so here we are! (I'm super sorry this is so late. Been going through some stuff and I have a trip coming up soon so. Hopefully I'll get something else out before then but I can't promise anything!) - <3 Crest

The hot water did wonders on Ohm's sore bones. He sighed in bliss as he slowly sunk deeper into the bath water, a small smile on his face. He eyed the steamed up bathroom for a moment before closing his eyes to finally relax for the day.

They had launched a rescue mission earlier to save two of their guys, Moo Snuckel and Basically, who had gotten jumped and kidnapped by a smaller rival gang. They never thought much of the gang before then, and Vanoss figured that bothering with them wasn't worth their time. It wasn't until he received news that Moo and Basically had been ambushed, outnumbered and captured that Vanoss decided it was finally past time to kill the gang and wipe their names from the files of Los Santos.

They had decided to only take five people, with two on standby and Lui back at base to keep an eye on cameras. Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Wildcat and Ohm brought up the front, with Mini and Cartoonz being on extraction. And it was surprisingly easy. Their entire gang was disorganized, the guard placement on the prisoners was sloppy (they even kept Moo and Basically TOGETHER. That alone was dumb.) and the leadership was below mediocre. 

Before long, half of the gang had been wiped out, as Vanoss and Nogla secured Moo and Basically. Delirious, Wildcat and Ohm each had a vantage point in the warehouse, taking turns as they each shot down one more member of the rival group. Things were going well, until Lui suddenly called out to Ohm over the radio, telling him to watch his right. 

He quickly pulled out his pocket knife and turned to face his attacker, only to be tackled through the _fucking second story window_ , glass shattering and all. They both hit the ground with a pained grunt and it took Ohm a moment to realize that he wasn't dead and that the dumbass who had tackled him had gotten the knife shoved straight into his throat. _Served the idiot right._

Blood had poured onto his face and it took the rest of Ohm's strength to push the man off of his body and to the side. As he watched the life fade from his face, he heard plenty of voices scream out from his own radio. Cartoonz was the one that stuck out the most.

"OHM! I just saw your ass fall through a fucking WINDOW!" He almost chuckled. "Are you even still alive down there?!" 

He was most definitely alive, and also most definitely out of breath. He wasn't sure if anyone could see it, but he quietly lifted his hand up into the air and gave an exhausted thumbs up. Mini's voice was the first to pipe up.

"Eh, he's fine. Or alive, at least." 

Once Vanoss and Nogla safely escaped with Moo and Basically, Mini worked on getting Ohm and Wildcat out. (Or to be more exact, Wildcat and Mini had to CARRY Ohm out of the area.)  Then Delirious and Cartoonz stayed behind to blow up the warehouse and take out any of the survivors, if there were any.

No one was seriously injured. Any injury received would, thankfully, recover within the next few weeks. Aside from the obvious gunshot wounds that a few of them had gotten, and a few interrogation bruises that Moo and Basically endured, Ohm got the worst of the injuries. Small lacerations to the back caused by the glass, a cracked rib and major bruising on his back and around the rib cage and a pretty awful looking gash to the forehead but he was fine. He would live.

Once Mini had cleared him from his infirmary and once Vanoss excused him from the mission, he quickly went home to soak in the bathtub as a much needed stress relief. He curled up in the water, sinking lower until his mouth sunk underneath, and for a moment, he blew tiny bubbles into the bath water.

He didn't really move from his bath until he heard the door downstairs suddenly slam open and then just as quickly slam closed with carelessness. Ohm listened carefully, but when he didn't hear Buddy start pitching a fit with his barking, he relaxed. 

Cartoonz was home, it seemed. 

He smiled warmly and leaned back into the bath, flinching slightly at the soreness. He listened to the way that Cartoonz tossed his bag of equipment carelessly by the couch, and to the way he knocked his boots off onto the floor. He listened as the man trudged up the stairs, whistling lightly before a shout was heard. 

"RYAN! ARE YOU HOME?" It was much too loud for Ohm's liking, really. His loud shouting made his head throb and he wondered if he would go away if he stayed quiet. "TRICK QUESTION, BITCH. MINI SAID YOU WERE." Dammit.

"I'm in the bath!" He finally called out and soon enough, the door was being pushed open by his dusty and slightly bloody boyfriend. Ohm could only raise an eyebrow, trying to push away a grin. "You could at least knock?"

Cartoonz could only grin, chuckling a bit before crouching next to the bathtub. "I could, couldn't I? Sorry, I guess I really wanted to check on my boyfriend who got tackled out of a second story window by a fucking scrub." Ohm could only pout as Cartoonz reached over to playfully cup his cheek. "I don't think I like seeing you fall for some other man, babe."

That was immediately responded to with a quick splash to the face. Ohm slapped the water at Cartoonz, who sputtered in surprise but then just as quickly laughed when he noticed the pout on Ohm's face had intensified. After all, getting hurt because of a nobody was a bit of a downer. 

"Did you finish off the rest of them?" Ohm asked eyeing Cartoonz as he began to strip himself of his shirt. He took a moment to admire his pecks and the way his muscles bulged as he lifted his arms above his head to rid himself of the shirt. Cartoonz had definitely changed in terms of muscles from when he first joined their crew. 

Cartoonz tossed the shirt to the floor before sitting on the seat of the toilet to work on removing his socks and then his pants. Ohm rolled his eyes as how he carelessly threw the clothing aside to be picked up later. "Yeah, Jon and I played a little game of 'Who can kill the most?' after you fuckers left." 

Ohm's eyes were glued to Cartoonz's waist as he watched rough and dirty thumbs slide underneath the band of his briefs, and admired the view as Cartoonz slide the underwear down his legs and to the ground. He couldn't help but smile lightly as he stared down Cartoonz, standing in the middle of their bathroom, dick free and all. "I'm sorry, were you expecting to join my bath?"

Cartoonz kicked his briefs off of his foot before stopping to stare back at Ohm. "It was a plan of mine, yes." Ohm giggled as Cartoonz frowned with a raised eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to relax with you?"

"I dunno." Ohm shrugged, flinching back again from the sudden pain that shot through his body. For a moment, concern flashed over Cartoonz's face but it washed away when Ohm offered a teasing smile. "I dunno if I wanna move over to make room for you... Plus you're covered in blood and dirt and that'll make my bath water dirty!"

Cartoonz offered a slight pout and Ohm couldn't stop another giggle from erupting from his throat. "You're an asshole, babe." Cartoonz finally commented, moving to crouch by the bathtub. "You're telling me you don't wanna cuddle in a bathtub with me?"

"It sounds appealing but not moving sounds even more appealing." 

"What if I told you that I won the game between me and Jonathan?"  
  
"I'd say good job, but you're probably lying~" Ohm hummed lightly, his grin growing in size. "Did Delirious win, dear?"

Cartoonz's pout seemed to intensify and Ohm couldn't stop the smirk. Finally, he leaned over out of the bathtub and placed a gentle kiss against the other's mouth, trying to ignore specks of dried blood that had found its way on his lips. He reached over and grabbed a clean rag and dipped it carefully into his bathwater before handing it over to his boyfriend. 

"Wipe yourself off a little and then you can join me in the bath." He instructed, watching as the taller took the rag from him. 

He leaned over the edge of the bathtub, watching as Cartoonz rolled his eyes at the maintenance he had to do to take a bath, but without a word, he did as he was told and wiped (most) of the blood and dirt off of his body. Finally, he carelessly tossed the rag down with his pile of clothing and held out his arms as he presented himself with a smirk. 

"Am I clean enough for you now, princess? You happy with this?"

Ohm smiled. "Ecstatic." 

That was permission enough to make Cartoonz step forward and in one motion, he dipped his hands into the water and carefully slipped his arms under Ohm's form. He lifted the smaller man out of the water carefully, frowning as Ohm whined in pain and quickly maneuvered himself to where he was sitting in the bathwater with Ohm in his lap.   
  
Arms wrapped around Ohm's waist gently, fingers brushing against his stomach tenderly in an effort to get Ohm to relax against Cartoonz' chest. Before long, they were both sighing in unison as they soaked into the hot water of their bath. Ohm closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Cartoonz' shoulder, giggling lightly as a gentle kiss was pressed against his temple. 

"You good, baby?" He asked, earning a soft nod from Ohm. 

"I'm as good as can be at the moment." Ohm answered truthfully, taking note of the aching throughout his body. "I mean, I did fall from a second story building." 

Cartoonz grunted in response, shifting slightly from underneath Ohm. His arms left Ohm's waist and moved to his shoulders, kneading the skin beneath his fingers. "Still can't believe he fucking tackled your ass through a god damned window. Scared the shit outta me and Mini."

A small hum of appreciation left Ohm's lips. "Mm... Right there please..." He instructed his sudden masseuse, melting under his touch as Cartoonz did as instructed. "Didja think I was dead?" 

"Not at all. Just wasn't expecting you and some other guy to just fly out of a fuckin' window like that. I knew you would be okay though. You're a tough bastard to kill." Cartoonz leaned down and kissed the back of Ohm's neck as he moved his hands down the other's back. "If it makes you feel better though, I shot the guy's corpse in the head. Just as an extra 'Fuck you' for thinking he could tackle my man and get away with it."

Ohm's eyes stayed closed as his mind slowly drifted away from the conversation and instead, focused on the hands that moved against his aching back and shoulders. He let out a moan and leaned forward a bit to let Cartoonz have easier access to his back. "Mm... I'm gonna have t' fall outta buildings more often if I get this every time."

Cartoonz snickered from behind Ohm and sat up to kiss his bruised shoulder. "Please don't fall out of anymore buildings." 

"We'll see..." Ohm smiled sweetly, sighing with content. "Your hands are magical, Luke." 

Lips grinned against Ohm's shoulder, responding with a very light nip before Cartoonz spoke again. "I can do a lot more with my hands, you know?" It was an offer, one that Ohm would have gladly accepted on any other day. 

An aching body, however, told him to turn his boyfriend down. "I love you, Luke. But maybe later... I'm too tired and my body hurts too much for that." 

There was a beat of silence and he turned slightly to see Luke nodding with a smile on his face. "Alright, that's fine, baby. Maybe we should get you some pain killers then? We can lay down afterwards." That was an offer that Ohm didn't want to refuse either...

...However...

"Can we just... stay in here for a little bit longer?" Ohm reached back and grabbed both of Cartoonz's hands in favor of reclaiming his spot against the other's chest. Cartoonz responded and wrapped his arms back around Ohm's waist and they both smiled as the taller rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "I like just sitting here with you, if that's okay."

"Mm..." Cartoonz gave a hum of agreement. "Sounds just fine to me, babe." 

Ohm could only smile widely as he turned his head to face Cartoonz, and when the other returned his gaze, Ohm leaned over to press his lips lovingly against Cartoonz. Lips moved together slowly and lazily and it was the perfect kiss for the perfect bath to end a somewhat perfect day. 

They cuddled in silence, with Cartoonz stroking Ohm's stomach mindlessly and with Ohm giving the other a simple kiss on the cheek here and there. It was simply perfect. 

Even when Ohm fell asleep in the bath which lead to Cartoonz having to carry him to bed. Cartoonz didn't mind anyway. At least the bath seemed to help his hurt boyfriend in some way, after all.


End file.
